<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Purple Paint by NicNack4U</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30074922">Purple Paint</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicNack4U/pseuds/NicNack4U'>NicNack4U</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Attempt at Humor, Boys Kissing, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Gabriel/Sam Winchester Get Together, M/M, Post-Episode AU: s15e19 Inherit the Earth, Sam Winchester Takes Care of Gabriel, Some Humor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 19:20:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>984</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30074922</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicNack4U/pseuds/NicNack4U</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>He smiled proudly at Gabriel's answering laugh. Then, frowning, he watched as Gabriel wiped off the holy water and noticed one of the archangel's hands had a wet purple spot on it. It looked suspiciously like paint. Or maybe it was some sort of slime? </p><p> </p><p>"Gabe? What's that purple stuff on your hand? Is that paint?" He nodded to the archangel's free hand. Gabriel's head turned to the side and his brows scrunched, as if he was just noticing what Sam was inquiring about. "Huh. So it is."</p><p> </p><p>Sam's own eyebrows seemed to raise and furrow at the same time. "How the hell did you get purple paint on your hand?"</p><p> </p><p>"No idea," Gabriel answered honestly, shrugging. Sam didn't know whether to laugh or scoff. He settled on laughing. His humor grew when the archangel joined him. </p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel/Dean Winchester, Gabriel/Sam Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Purple Paint</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey, so. All you need to know is that Jack not only got Cas out of the Empty, but also Gabe. And he got Eileen back , though she and Sam broke up and stayed friends. She moved out of the bunker to go out on her own. She's still the awesome hunter we all know and love. </p><p>This fic also ignores 15x20. The only element of that ep here is that Cas helped Jack rebuild Heaven. </p><p>Just a short lil' thing bc I've hit a major brick wall with my current Destiel fic. I'm hoping this will snap me out of it. Send me good luck &amp; positive vibes, pls.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>    Sam relaxed further in his usual chair in the bunker's library. His laptop sat in front of him, open to a news article dated just a few years ago. Another tab was opened to an online message board, created by conspiracy theorists for conspiracy theorists. Sam liked to troll it silently for fun while Cas and Dean went out on hunts together without him, at his suggestion. </p><p> </p><p> They needed time alone together as a newly official couple, so Sam figured them hunting together would be something they enjoyed without him tagging along as the awkward, but supportive third wheel. </p><p> </p><p> He was about to take another sip of his coffee when he jolted in alert at the sudden knock on the door. Frowning in confusion, Sam double-checked to see if he had any weapons on hand. His gun rested in one trouser pocket; holy water, a blade and his phone in the other. </p><p> </p><p>Nodding to himself in satisfaction, he carefully made his way up the stairs and to the bunker's main entrance. Pausing, he bellowed, "WHO IS IT?! Who are you?! You better not be Chuck, or I will - "</p><p> </p><p>The voice that answered shocked him. Though, in hindsight, given who it was, Sam really shouldn't have been so surprised. "Hey, Sasquatch. It's Gabriel. Can you please let me in?"</p><p> </p><p>Sam swallowed thickly. His eyes darted to and fro, lost. His breath quickened as his heart sped. "G-Gabe?"   </p><p> </p><p>He quickly answered the door and just as fast, threw holy water at the being claiming to be the archangel. Smiling shyly and shrugging sheepishly at the deadpan glare Gabriel tossed him. "Heh. Uh, sorry. Had to, uh, had to be sure it was actually you."</p><p> </p><p>"A little warning next time, kiddo," the archangel sputtered. He spat out some holy water that'd gotten into his mouth, then wiped his face with his hand. "Or, ya know, just slice my palm next time, yeah?"</p><p> </p><p>Sam winced, and smiled apologetically. Motioning to Gabriel to follow him, the hunter stepped back further into the bunker towards the library. He pointed at an empty chair next to the one he was occupying. "Sit. I'll be back with a towel, so you can wipe off the holy water."</p><p> </p><p>Gabriel silently nodded and did as he was told, sending the middle-child Winchester a teasing wink as the taller one passed him. Sam chuckled, shaking his head and chuckling. He clapped the archangel's shoulder. </p><p> </p><p>While Sam was off to find a clean towel, Gabriel took a look around the room. Everything in the library was still the same, Gabriel was comforted to find. It was like he never died at all. </p><p> </p><p>The archangel was in the middle of reading through a random lore book when Sam's loud, clunky footsteps announced his return. "You're in luck," he said with a smirk. "Found the last clean one we've got. And I'm not doing laundry. It's Cas's turn."   </p><p> </p><p>He smiled proudly at Gabriel's answering laugh. Then, frowning, he watched as Gabriel wiped off the holy water and noticed one of the archangel's hands had a wet purple spot on it. It looked suspiciously like paint. Or maybe it was some sort of slime? </p><p> </p><p>"Gabe? What's that purple stuff on your hand? Is that paint?" He nodded to the archangel's free hand. Gabriel's head turned to the side and his brows scrunched, as if he was just noticing what Sam was inquiring about. "Huh. So it is."</p><p> </p><p>Sam's own eyebrows seemed to raise and furrow at the same time. "How the hell did you get purple paint on your hand?"</p><p> </p><p>"No idea," Gabriel answered honestly, shrugging. Sam didn't know whether to laugh or scoff. He settled on laughing. His humor grew when the archangel joined him. </p><p> </p><p>"So, where's Cassie and Dean-o?" Gabriel asked in genuine curiosity, and perhaps a bit of his usual mischief, after they'd calmed and their laughter died down. </p><p> </p><p>"Out on a hunt. Woman in white," Sam answered casually, grimacing as he sipped at his now-cold coffee, but drinking it anyway. He'd try to get used to it. Maybe. "Wanted to give them a hunt of their own, now that - "</p><p> </p><p>No. He shouldn't say it. It was up to Cas and Dean to tell Gabriel when they got back. That is, if they want to. He knew Dean still had some John Winchester-sized hang ups, though he also knew his older brother was trying to be his true self and not the man John wanted him to be. Sam was proud of Dean, and he knew Cas and Jack were, too. </p><p> </p><p>Gabriel seemed to know what Sam was about to tell him, going by the small but genuinely proud grin the archangel was wearing. "So. They finally grew the balls to 'fess up and get together, huh?" </p><p> </p><p>"Yeah," Sam chuckled, nodding. "Yeah." </p><p> </p><p>"Good for them," the angel answered sincerely. Sam agreed, then hesitated. Shyly, he ducked his head then peeked at Gabriel through his long hair. </p><p> </p><p>"Hey, so. Um. Speaking of. We, uh - you and me, we kinda... we kinda seemed to be... heading somewhere in that direction before - before. Um." </p><p> </p><p>Gabriel nodded sadly. "Before I died for what looked like the last time ever," he finished with a broken whisper. </p><p> </p><p>"Yeah," Sam replied thickly, trying to swallow back tears. The trickster archangel smiled weakly and entered Sam's personal space.</p><p> </p><p>"Sam," Gabriel breathed longingly. "Can I - ? Can we - ?" </p><p> </p><p>Sam's answered him by leaning forward and slotting their lips together. His hands slid in Gabriel's hair. Gabriel smiled contentedly into the kiss and rested his hands on the taller man's shoulders. </p><p> </p><p>When they parted, Sam seemed to remember something. "Hold on, you <em>died</em>."</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, well it didn't stick. Can we go back to kissing now? Or, y'know. Maybe do a little more than just kiss?"</p><p> </p><p>And Gabriel thought his flirtation was worth getting to see Sam grin and hear his laugh for the first time in years. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>